Schoolboy Crush
by amourdesoi
Summary: Mikado and Kida reminisce. "Mikado thinks you are a beautiful, rare, mature flower, surrounded by a never ending, dry field of seeds that have not yet begun to spurt above the ground!" No answer. Then, "Mikado likes you. -Likes you-, likes you." Giftfic.


A/N: For **puffpopcorn**; I hope I did a good enough job of writing these two for you, since this is pretty much my first time writing something solely devoted to them! I hope you enjoy. :)

Also, cookies to whoever can guess where Kida's pick-up line comes from~

* * *

**Schoolboy Crush**

"If I said I wanted your body... would you hold it against me?"

Mikado resists the humongous urge to roll his eyes and tugs at his friend's sleeve gently. "Kida-kun, let's-"

The blonde ignores him, and continues chatting up three women who are at least a few years older than them. He spits out another corny pick-up line and waggles his eyebrows to go with it - but Mikado supposes the women have gotten annoyed, because they are walking away and throwing them dirty looks over their shoulders.

"Kida-kun." Mikado tries again, "We're supposed to go meet with Sonohara-san. Remember?"

"Of course, of course! How could I _ever _forget the lovely Anri-chan?" He exclaims, as if it's the most preposterous reminder Mikado's ever given him. "Though I'm sure that you already have her beautiful visage emblazoned into your brain, don't you, Mikado?"

He blushes faintly in response and fiddles with his cell phone that sits in his pocket. "K-Kida-kun!"

"What? Kida Masaomi speaks only the truth! He _knows _all, _sees _all!" Yeah, like Mikado is reassured by _that_ statement.

"Only one thing remains misty and clouded to my eyes..." He says in what Mikado has labeled his _magician voice_, and he looks at the darker haired boy with a raised brow. "... and that is, 'when will Mikado confess his undying love to Anri-chan?'"

"U-undying love?" He stutters, "What are you talking about, Kida-kun-"

"Oh, please, Mikado. It's so obvious!" Unfortunately, a little part of him thinks that the blonde is probably right, and he lets out a remorseful sigh.

"In that case, you don't see or know all, if it's really that obvious, Kida-kun..."

"Now, that's not true! Not true at all~ Don't you remember how we first became such a brotherly duo?"

And even though it was years and years ago, he does.

* * *

"You like Yuka-chan, don't you?" A dark haired boy with golden eyes has suddenly popped up into Mikado's vision, where he was, in fact, admiring a small dark haired girl from a distance.

"E-eh...?" Mikado nearly jumps out of his skin, but the boy - Kida Masaomi, he remembers seeing him around - just takes a seat next to him underneath the shaded tree in the school courtyard.

He doesn't know how _Kida Masaomi_ knows he has the biggest crush _ever _on Takahashi Yuka. Actually, up until now, he thought he was doing a pretty good job of acting like he didn't. He does not talk to the girl, does not stare at her - does not do anything at all about her. It's only at times like these, when he is a far enough to be safe distance from the other children, that he will look at her with a dreamy look clear as day in his gray-blue eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." _Denial seems to be the way to go in these situations_, he thinks to himself.

"Jeez, it's _so _obvious!" The boy next to him shouts, and Mikado freezes up. _Obvious?_ he wonders.

Kida sticks a finger up. "I mean, you won't talk to her. I've seen you talk to the other girls in class with almost no problem!" He grins and throws up a second finger. "You don't look at her - well, unless you feel like you're safe, like right now..."

"Actually, you don't do anything at _all _about her!" Mikado blanches, and wishes more than he ever has in his few years that he could melt into the ground and disappear from sight.

Still, he has to at least _try_ to fight the good fight, so he responds with an eloquent, "S-so?"

"Well, someone like _me_," Kida whisks his bangs away with his hand, eyes closed, "Someone like _me_ will go up to the girl they like and drown them with a flood of compliments!" He slaps a fist into his palm. "And then, we lure them in with our catchy, irresistable pick-up lines!" Mikado wonders where exactly Kida is learning his pick-up lines, considering they are still in elementary school.

He just stares at him and wishes he just took a nap instead of eying Yuka - Then there wouldn't be some forthright boy chattering next to him and reading him like a picture book.

"However, someone like _you_," He turns to Mikado, "Someone like _you _will just act like they don't even exist so they don't act obvious about it, or reveal their true feelings by accident!" He finishes with, "...Or something like that."

But he isn't finished, because he grins at him and jumps up, hitching Mikado up with him. "But today is the day that all changes for the shy, young hero of our story - Ryuugamine Mikado!"

"W-w-what?" He stammers in disbelief, "It is?"

_It is?_

Instead of answering him vocally, Kida all but drags him down to where all the other children are playing. Mikado can see Yuka giggling with her girl friends and wants to die of his own hand, rather than the humiliation that is sure to come in 3, 2, 1...

"Yuka-chan!" The girl looks up with dark, sparkling eyes, and even though he's about to die, Mikado still can't help but think she's the most adorable thing he's ever laid his eyes on.

"Yuka-chan," Kida shoves Mikado in front of the group of girls, "Mikado, here, has something urgent to tell you!"

_I do?_

"Uh... um..." Yuka cocks her head at him curiously. The rest of the girls around her are staring at him the same way, and he feels heat come to his cheeks. "Ah..."

Kida steps up beside him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Mikado thinks you are a beautiful, rare, mature flower, surrounded by a never ending, dry field of seeds that have not yet begun to spurt above the ground!" Mikado starts feeling rather faint; Yuka is silent, however, and stares at them owlishly.

No answer. Then, the boy next to him rolls his eyes, and decides to put things into simpler terms. "Mikado likes you. _Likes you_, likes you."

The girl blinks at them, once, twice; and then a high-pitched scream is emitted from her throat, and she scrambles up and runs away, yelling something about '_boy germs'. _Her group of friends echo_, _"Boy germs?" And promptly run after her.

Now it is their turn to blink in surprise, and Kida pats his back. "I guess she wasn't so mature, after all!" Mikado sighs with disappointment and rejection, and Kida grins reassuringly at him.

"Better luck next time, huh, Mikado?"

* * *

"Okay, okay," Mikado relents, "Maybe you _do_ see and know _some _things..."

"Maybe?" Kida shakes his head vehemently, "No, I definitely can!" He starts walking away, arms behind his head, "For instance, I know that if I meet Anri-chan first, I can tell her how madly in love you are with her before you get there!" And with that, he breaks into a run, laughing over his shoulder.

"K-Kida-kun...!"

_Well_, he thinks as he runs after his best friend, smile on his face, _I suppose some things will never change..._

* * *

A/N: I pray that wasn't too lame for you. :)

And on an unrelated note, if anyone keeps up with my stories, I should have a chapter up for Ave Maria up tomorrow. /end self promotion!


End file.
